


Howling

by x_Nichtz_x



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gabe POV, Gabe Perspektive, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV Gabe Jones, Trauer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Nichtz_x/pseuds/x_Nichtz_x
Summary: Steve hat Bucky vielleicht geliebt, aber die anderen Commandos haben es auch. (Spielt, nachdem Bucky vom Zug gefallen ist)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Howling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622086) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



> Das hier ist traurig. Sorry.

„Cap!“, schreit Gabe, der Anblick von Rogers, der an der Seite des Zuges hängt, füllt seinen Magen mit kalter Angst. „Cap, komm wieder rein!“

„Ich muss springen“, murmelt Rogers. „Ich muss ihn holen.“

„Cap, was _machst_ du da?“, kreischt Gabe und greift nach den Riemen an Rogers‘ Uniform. „Willst du etwa fallen?“

Rogers sieht ihn mit wilden, rot-angelaufenen Augen an, und Gabe weiß nicht, was grade passiert ist, aber ihm läuft es kalt den Rücken runter.

„Ja“, flüstert Rogers.

Gabe realisiert, dass Barnes nicht da ist, und auf einmal weiß er es, denn es kann nur einen Grund geben, warum Rogers nicht an Barnes Seite ist (man kann den Einen nicht ohne den Anderen haben, sind wie an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen, gibt’s nur im Doppelpack), warum Rogers steht wo er steht, und Barnes ihn nicht anschreit, er solle zum Teufel nochmal wieder reinkommen, warum seine Augen unfokussiert sind. Erbrochenes klebt vorne an Rogers‘ Uniform und an der Seite des Zuges, und Gabe würde am liebsten ein Bisschen von sich selbst hinzufügen.

„Wo ist Barnes?“, zwingt Gabe sich zu fragen, seine Lippen taub von der Kälte und der Furcht, die auf einmal durch sein Blut fließt. Rogers antwortet nicht einmal, sackt nur ein bisschen weiter in sich zusammen, und Gabe schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals, denn Rogers sieht so aus als würde er jeden Moment loslassen.

Gabe will Rogers anschreien, er solle mit den dummen Witzen aufhören, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass Barnes etwas anderes als komplett in Ordnung ist, aber er weiß, dass Rogers nie Witze über etwas wie das hier machen würde. Er könnte diese Leere in seinen Augen nie im Leben spielen. Aber Gabe darf ihn jetzt nicht aufgeben lassen. Mit einem Ruck versucht er, Rogers zurück in den Zug zu ziehen.

„Wir müssen Zola festnehmen!“, erinnert ihn Gabe, und das Feuer in Rogers kehrt zurück.

„ _Zola_ “, spuckt er. Er taucht zurück ins Zuginnere und läuft zielstrebig in Richtung Spitze des Zuges noch bevor Gabe blinzeln kann.

„Cap.“ Gabe muss joggen, um mit ihm aufzuholen. „Unsere Befehle sind, ihn lebend zu bringen.“

„Unfälle passieren“, zischt Rogers. Seine Hände sind so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass es schmerzhaft aussieht. Alle Farbe ist aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, und es sieht komisch aus, wenn er doch normalerweise immer rot ist wegen irgendeines unangebrachten Witzes, den Barnes oder Dugan erzählt. Gabe will es ihn machen lassen, Rache an Zola nehmen. Gabe ist im Lager gewesen, hat gesehen wie Zola Barnes von Hand für seine kleinen Experimente ausgewählt hat, nachdem Barnes gegen eine der Wachen gekämpft hatte, die auf einen kranken Kerl eingetreten hatte, der bereits am Boden lag.  Gabe erinnert sich an Barnes, der mit erhobenem Kopf davon ging, wie er Dugan sagte, er solle sich jetzt um die Männer kümmern, nicht aufgeben, seiner Ma und seinen Schwestern sagen, er liebe sie und sie sollen sicher gehen, dass sein Geld dahin ging, wo er es haben wollte, _sie werden wissen, was ich meine._ Gabe erinnert sich an Zola, der manchmal an ihren Arbeitsstationen oder Zellen vorbei ging, ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen im Gesicht. Und Gaber erinnert sich an all die anderen Männer die mitgenommen wurden und nie zurück kamen.

Ein Teil von Gabe wäre sehr zufrieden damit, einen Unfall namens Steve Rogers auf Zola loszulassen. Wenn Zola nicht gewesen wäre, wären sich jetzt nicht einmal auf diesem verdammten Zug. Und wenn sie nie auf diesen verdammten Zug gegangen wären, dann wäre Barnes auch nicht—

Aber nein. Das hier ist größer als sie alle, und vielleicht kannte Gabe Barnes nie so wie Rogers ihn kennt (keiner kannte Barnes wie Rogers), aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, Barnes wäre verdammt angepisst gewesen, wenn sich nicht beendeten, was sie angefangen haben. Sie brauchen Informationen, wenn sie jemals ihre wilde Gänsejagd durch die gefrorenen Berge beenden und nach Hause gehen wollen.

„Wir brauchen seine Informationen“, erinnert Gabe Rogers sanft.

„ _Brauchen?“_ Rogers ist hysterisch und nimmt erstickte Atemzüge, die noch gerade so kein Schluchzen sind.  „ _Ich_ brauche—wie soll ich denn jetzt…?“  Er hält abrupt inne und dreht sich wild um, rupft dabei an seinen Haaren, und Gabe hat ihn noch nie so gesehen, komplett außer Kontrolle und ohne irgendeinen cleveren Plan. Gabe kann fühlen, wie Tränen in seine eigenen Augen steigen als er sich an den Grund dafür erinnert, und es gibt keinen einzigen Teil von Gabe, der bezweifelt, dass Barnes gefallen ist und seine letzten Worte Rogers‘ Name waren.

„Steve“, sagt Gabe leise. „Wir müssen Schmidt aufhalten. Und dafür brauchen wir Zola. Barnes würde nicht wollen, dass du—“

„ _Sag mir nicht, was er wollte“,_ knurrt Rogers. „Er wollte leben! Er wollte nach Hause gehen!“ Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich so schnell, dass es fast beunruhigend ist und Gabe hat keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun soll. Rogers atmet tief ein und hält den Atem an, aber seine Hände zittern immer noch.

„Ich weiß, Cap.“ Gabe legt zögernd eine Hand auf Rogers‘ Schulter und lässt sie dort liegen, als sie nicht abgeschüttelt wird. „Ich weiß. Aber wir brauchen Zola. Wir müssen von diesem Zug runter. Wir müssen den Jungs erzählen, was passiert ist. Sie warten auf uns.“

„Ich kann nicht.“ Rogers wird wieder anfangen zu weinen und Gabe glaubt nicht, dass er damit klar kommt, ohne nicht auch zu weinen.  Aber sie können nicht heulend in Zolas Abteil reinplatzen. Er glaubt nicht, dass Rogers überhaupt dort herein gehen sollte, aber jemand muss Zola vom Zug eskortieren.

„Ich übernehm das, Cap. Keine Sorge“, verspricht Gabe. „Setz dich einfach hier hin. Kannst du dich setzen?“ Gabe leitet Rogers auf den Boden, wo er direkt die Knie an die Brust zieht und seine Arme um sich schlingt. Gabe weiß, dass Rogers sein ganzes Leben als ein dürrer kleiner Junge verbracht hat—Barnes hat es ihnen erzählt, hat ihnen hunderte Geschichten erzählt—doch bis jetzt ist es immer unmöglich gewesen, es sich vorzustellen. Auf einmal aber kann Gabe es klar erkennen, denn irgendwie sieht Rogers winzig aus. Gabe greift seinen Schild und gibt ihn Rogers. „Halt das hier fest, in Ordnung?“

Rogers zittert am ganzen Körper und der Schild schlägt immer wieder mit einem dumpfen Klopfen auf den Boden. Gabe beißt fest auf die Innenseite seiner Wange um nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Sobald sie Zola zu Philips gebracht haben, sobald sie vom Zug runter sind—dann kann er darüber nachdenken.

Gabe kann sich danach an nicht viel erinnern. Er hat gehört, wie Leute davon erzählt haben und konnte es nie so wirklich verstehen, aber jetzt schon. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, was er zu Zola gesagt hat, oder wie lange sie gebraucht haben, um zu Philips zu kommen. Er erinnert sich nur daran, wie er geradeaus starrte und in seinem Kopf wieder und  wieder _Denk nicht drüber nach_ wiederholte.

„Wo ist Rogers?“, fragt Philips. Seine Stimme hört sich weit entfernt an. Gabe blinzelt ihn an, versucht zu denken, versucht, Wörter zu formen. Es ist Agent Carter, die zu Erst versteht, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sie greift nach Gabes Arm.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragt sie ruhig, aber ihre Fingernägel graben sich in seine Haut.

„Barnes“, bringt er heraus. „Der… der Zug.“

  Sie hebt eine Hand vor ihren Mund, dann richtet sie sich auf. „Captain Rogers?“, erkundigt sie sich, denn man kann nicht an Barnes denken, ohne nicht auch nach Rogers zu Fragen, und umgekehrt; manchmal war es, als würden die beiden Gefühle teilen, anstatt nur Gedanken.

Und als ob er heraufbeschworen wurde, taucht Rogers hinter ihnen auf. Sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos und er bleibt nicht einmal stehen um etwas zu sagen, steigt einfach nur aus dem Zug und geht ohne ein Wort in Richtung der Kasernen.  Agent Carter sieht aus, als ob sie folgen wollen würde, doch Philips sagt sanft etwas zu ihr und sie bleibt stehen. Gabe wartet nicht darauf, entlassen zu werden: er folgt Cap.

Aber dann sind da die Commandos, und jemand muss es sagen. Gabe tritt ein und sieht vier erschrockene Gesichter; weit aufgerissene Augen die zusehen, wie Tränen Rogers‘ blasses Gesicht herunter rollen, während er zittert und versucht, Wörter herauszubringen.

„Bucky…“, murmelt er, und kann nicht mehr sprechen. Alle sehen Gabe an, aber Gabe weiß nicht, was er sagen soll.

„Der Zug“, sagt er einfach. Philips und Carter haben es ja auch verstanden. „Er—in den Bergen.“

Es ist zusammenhangslos und ergibt keinen Sinn, aber zwischen Rogers, der seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Knien eingeklemmt hat und Gabes unsicheren Worten reimen sie es sich zusammen.

„Nein, nein, nein.“ Dugan schüttelt seinen Kopf, als ob er es einfach so abstreiten kann.“Nein.“

„Aber…“ Morita sieht aus, als hätte ihm jemand in die Magengrube geschlagen. „Aber er kann nicht-“

Falsworth steht auf und schreitet auf und ab, denn Falsworth kann auch schon an guten Tagen nicht still sitzen und so etwas lässt sich einfach nicht im Sitzen vertragen. Er tritt seinen Rucksack, tritt ihn wieder und wieder und jault.

Dernier sieht zu Gabe, die Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, und beißt sich auf die Lippe. „ _Qu’est-ce qui se passe?“_ Er sieht aus, als ob er hoffen würde, dass er sie nicht verstanden hat, als ob er etwas falsch übersetzt, als ob Gabe jede Sekunde zu Französisch wechseln und ihm sagen würde, alles wäre in Ordnung. Aber es steigen ihm die Tränen in die Augen noch bevor Gabe irgendetwas sage kann.

Gabe setzt sich hin. Er setzt sich einfach da hin, wo er gestanden hat, auch wenn sie in einem Zelt sind, der Boden einfach nur aus Erde besteht und er hart landet. _Nicht so hart wie Barnes gelandet ist,_ denkt er, und würde sich am liebsten übergeben, als er an die spitzen Steine denkt, die sie umgeben haben, und den Schnee, der überall lag. Ist es überhaupt möglich, so etwas zu überleben?

Er drückt seine Handballen auf seine Augen, doch er kämpft und verliert einen Kampf gegen Tränen. Gabe war schon immer stolz darauf gewesen, ein starker Mann zu sein. Er hat viel durchlebt, er wurde angespuckt und verfolgt für nichts anderes als seiner Haut, aber er war immer stolz gewesen, sagen zu können, dass er sich davon nicht unterkriegen ließ. Er ist gar nicht so übel aus dem Arbeitslager wieder herausgekommen; er hat geplant, auch aus diesem Krieg rauszukommen. Aber das hier. Hier kommt er nicht durch, ohne zu weinen, und es ist ihm auch recht egal.

Gabe denkt mit einem erstickten Atemzug, dass Barnes nicht hierfür gestanden hätte. Oh, Barnes hatte geweint, Gabe weiß das—mitten in der Nacht, wenn er glaubte, keiner würde ihn hören (Rogers hörte es immer); wenn er Wachdienst hatte und dachte, niemand würde seine roten Augen bemerken, wenn er wiederkam (Rogers bemerkte sie immer)—aber er hätte nicht für sie gestanden, so wie sie jetzt auf dem Boden sitzen und schluchzen, nicht wegen ihm. Er würde erst recht nicht ertragen können, Rogers jetzt zu sehen. Er hat aufgehört zu weinen, glaubt Gabe, stöhnt jetzt nur noch leise in sein Kissen und zittert am ganzen Körper.

Gabe kann sich nicht vorstellen, was Barnes tun würde, wenn er Rogers so sehen würde, denn Gabe hat Rogers noch nie so gesehen. Er hat ihn noch nie auch nur annähernd so gesehen. Er hat noch nie gesehen, wie Dugan seinen Hut vor sein Gesicht hält, als könne er sich dahinter verstecken. Er hat noch nie gesehen, wie Morita seine Ellbogen auf die Beine Stützt und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergräbt. Hat noch nie gesehen, wie Falsworth jeden noch so kleinen Gegenstand aus seinem Rucksack reißt und ihn auf den Boden schmeißt, noch nie gesehen, wie Dernier einfach komplett regungslos dasitzt, keinen Mucks von sich gibt, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.

Gabe denkt die ganze Zeit daran, dass Barnes jeden Moment hereinspaziert kommen und Falsworth für das Chaos verfluchen wird. Er würde herüber gehen zu Rogers und sein Gesicht in die Matratze drücken, da er zu laut sei, seine Worte grob, aber seine Hände sanft.

 _Er wird jede Sekunde kommen_ , denkt Gabe maßlos. _Er ist direkt hinter uns, ganz sicher._

Er weiß, dass er falsch liegt.

Dugan steht als Erster auf und geht rüber zu Rogers, zieht ihn hoch sodass, er sitzt und legt einen Arm um seine Schulter. Nach Rogers war Dugan Barnes am nächsten; es hat ihn am meisten mitgenommen als Zola Barnes in Richtung Labore mitgenommen hat. Falsworth hört auf, Dinge zu treten und setzt sich neben Dugan, und Morita beansprucht Rogers‘ andere Seite. Dernier platziert sich neben Falsworth und Gabe hat jetzt nur noch den Platz neben Morita, also sitzen sie jetzt alle in einer Reihe, eng zusammengedrückt, als wären sie wieder zurück in den Bergen und könnten kein Feuer machen, da sie sonst ihren Standort verraten würden.

Sie haben erst letzte Nacht noch so gesessen, draußen auf einem Baumstamm, die Zähne klappernd, während Barnes davon erzählte, was für ein kleiner Hitzkopf  Rogers gewesen ist, Kämpfe mit Kerlen aufnahm, die doppelt so groß waren wie er, damit sie alle den Schmerz in ihren Knochen, der von dem kalten Wind kam, und das hohle Gefühl in ihren Mägen, verursacht durch die immer knapper werdenden Rationen, vergessen konnten. Sie hatten immer wieder ihre Positionen getauscht, damit niemand zu lange an einem der äußeren Enden anstatt zwischen zwei anderen saß. Bei der Erinnerung zieht sich Gabes Magen zusammen. Wie hatte alles sich so schnell ändern können?

 Gabe weiß nicht, wie lange sie dort so sitzen, aber schließlich steht Morita auf und zupft an Rogers‘ Uniform. „Du solltest was anderes anziehen, Cap“, sagt er, wahrscheinlich ist  ihm von ihnen am meisten bewusst, dass Rogers immer noch seine Captain America Aufmachung anhat, weil er am nächsten an dem Erbrochenen sitzt, das überall vorne dran hängt.

„Du solltest duschen gehen“, schlägt Falsworth leise vor.

Das Schlimmste ist, wie Rogers sie ansieht—fast schon _verwirrt._ Er blinzelt langsam, als wäre er nicht ganz wach. Er bewegt sich mechanisch, als wäre er nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein. Er steht da in der Mitte des Zeltes und schwankt ein wenig auf den Füßen, unsicher, was er jetzt tun soll. Dernier steht auf und holt Caps normale Uniform aus seinem Rucksack. Dugan gibt ihm ein Handtuch von einem der Haufen, die Falsworth errichtet hat. Rogers steht einfach da und hält sie in der Hand.

„Komm“, sagt Gabe. „Komm mit.“ Er führt Rogers zu den Duschen, fragt sich, ob er vielleicht nicht lieber bei ihm bleiben sollte, aber Rogers fängt gehorsam an, den Anzug auszuziehen. Gabe ist grade dabei, zu gehen, als Rogers‘ Stimme ihn aufhält.

„Könntest du—da ist eine Schnalle auf dem Rücken.“ Seine Stimme fängt wieder an zu zittern. „Bucky kümmert sich normalerweise immer darum.“ Und dann schnieft er wieder und Gabe will schreien, denn es ist einfach nicht fair. Es ist Krieg, ja, sie wussten, dass sie sterben könnten. Aber sie _sollten_ nicht. Erst recht nicht so. Er war ja nicht einmal erschossen worden.

Gabes Hände beben als er die Schnalle öffnet. „Willst  du, dass ich bleibe?“

Rogers räuspert sich und schüttelt den Kopf. „Danke“, flüstert er. Gabe hebt den rot-weiß-blauen Anzug auf, er sieht so grell aus, und ausnahmsweise ist Gabe mal dankbar für das trübe Oliv ihrer normalen Uniform.

Er geht zurück zum Zelt, wo alle Falsworth wortlos dabei helfen, seine Sachen wieder einzupacken. Sie wissen, dass sie noch nicht fertig sind. Die Informationen über Schmidt werden sie wahrscheinlich noch heute Nacht haben, vielleicht morgen, und dann werden sie keine Zeit mehr haben, zu warten. Die Welt sollte anhalten für Barnes, denkt Gabe, aber sein Tod wird nicht den Krieg beenden.

Cap verschwindet nach seiner Dusche, und sie lassen ihn. Das ist die einzige Chance die er hat um zu trauern, bis der Krieg zu Ende ist. Dugan zieht eine Flasche Whiskey hervor und sie geben sie still herum. Barnes‘ Rucksack liegt in der Ecke des Zeltes in der auch das Feldbett steht, in dem er heute Nacht hätte schlafen sollen. Keiner schaut es an. Sie trinken, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Einige Männer aus anderen Einheiten schauen vorbei, aber das schwere Gefühl von Verlust, das in der Luft hängt, treibt sie schnell wieder davon.  Keiner will aufdringlich sein; keiner will bleiben, für den Fall, dass es ansteckend ist. Nach einiger Zeit schaut Agent Carter vorbei.

„Ist Ste—Captain Rogers nicht hier?“ Ihre Hände zittern nur ein kleines Wenig.

„Ich hoffe, er ist einen trinken gegangen“, murmelt Dugan düster. Sie bleibt im Türrahmen stehen, ihre sonst so perfekte Körperhaltung zusammengesackt.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt sie leise. „Ich weiß, dass ihr alle gut befreundet seid. Dieser Verlust ist—wir spüren es alle, aber ihr am meisten.“

Niemand sagt irgendwas, ihre Worte treffen auf gesenkte Köpfe. Dugan hält ihr die Flasche hin. Sie nickt ihm einmal zu, nimmt sie in die Hand, nimmt einen schnellen Schluck und wischt danach ihren Lippenstift vom Flaschenhals.

„Wir werden einen Suchtrupp losschicken“, verspricht sie. „Wir werden nach seiner Lei…“ Sie  räuspert sich einmal. „Und seine Sachen schicken wir an seine Familie. Aber falls es irgendetwas gibt, was ihr davon haben wollt—irgendetwas, dass besonders für euch ist, von dem ihr glaubt, dass ihr—und falls Steve…“  Sie schweift wieder ab. „ Na ja, ich erwarte, dass es ein paar Tage dauern wird, bis wir seinen Besitz sortiert haben. Falls ihr… Wenn ihr schauen wollt, meine ich“

Das gehört nicht zum Protokoll, sie darf es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal vorschlagen. Aber es ist ein netter Vorschlag, und sie werden ihn sich zu Herzen nehmen. Aber. Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute, wenn die Wunde noch so frisch ist, nicht wenn Barnes seine eigenen Sachen noch an diesem Morgen selbst gepackt hat.

Es ist noch nicht einmal dunkel, als sie sich entscheiden, für heute schlafenzugehen. Sie können sich nichts mehr sagen und sie alle würden am liebsten fertig sein mit diesem Tag, jeder von ihnen insgeheim hoffend, dass sie morgen aufwachen werden, weil Barnes ihnen Schneebälle an den Kopf schmeißt bis Rogers ihn davonjagt und mit ihm rauft bis sie im Schnee landen und herum rollen, sodass ihre Beine verknoteter sind als wahrscheinlich angebracht wäre. Dugan gießt den letzten Schluck Whiskey auf den Boden, und sie nicken alle zustimmend, auch wenn Barnes wahrscheinlich dagegen protestiert hätte, guten Alkohol zu verschwenden. Sie können die anderen Einheiten draußen hören, aber innerhalb ihres kleinen Kokons ist es still. Keiner von ihnen schläft.

Die Nacht geht weiter, endlich wird es draußen dunkel und ruhig, und Rogers ist immer noch nicht wieder da. Sie sind alle noch wach. Dugan fängt leise an, zu singen, und Gabe braucht keine Sekunde, es zu erkennen. Es war ein Lied, dass Barnes immer singen würde, wenn sie ums Feuer saßen, summen würde, wenn er sich rasierte, pfeifen würde, wenn er seine Ausrüstung  einpackte, und sie würden alle immer gezielt ignorieren, wie er dabei zu Rogers hinübersah und Rogers‘ Ohren rot anliefen.

„If you’re satisfied, I’ll be at your side Sunday, Monday, or always“, krächzt Dugan, seine Stimme heiser. Das Lied spukt durch ihr Zelt, wird es wahrscheinlich für immer, geistert auch in der Essenshalle und den Duschen und Starks Flugzeug, denn die Umstände mussten schon wirklich schlimm sein, damit Barnes mal den Mund hielt wenn Rogers zu ernst dreinblickte, sogar nachdem, was mit Zola im Lager passiert ist.

„Sollten wir nach Cap suchen?“, flüstert Morita in die Dunkelheit nachdem Dugan fertiggesungen hat.

„Lassen wir ihm seine Ruhe“, antwortet Falsworth. „Sein Sinn für Verantwortung wird ihn zurückbringen, aber wir sollten ihn wenigstens diese eine verdammte Nacht haben lassen.“

Niemand sagt irgendetwas danach, alle trauern für sich, und Cap ist zurück am nächsten Morgen wenn es Zeit für die Einsatzbesprechung ist. Er bittet darum, Teil des Suchtrupps zu sein, und kocht vor Wut, als es ihm verweigert wird. Er trägt wieder seine normale Uniform, und Gabe denkt, es hat etwas mit Respekt zu tun; Er will keine hellen Farben tragen, wenn seine Welt sich so dunkel anfühlt.

Gabe kann nicht sagen, dass es ihn überrascht, als Agent Carter ihnen später erzählt, dass Caps‘ Flugzeug abgestürzt ist. Keiner der Commandos ist wirklich schockiert. Er hatte sich einen leichtsinnigen Plan ausgedacht und Morita hatte ihnen am Tag vorher zugeflüstert, dass er Rogers gesehen hatte, wie er kniend in den Himmel schaute und zu Barnes sprach und sagte, er wisse nicht, wie er ohne ihn nach Brooklyn zurückkehren sollte.

Es passt, denkt Gabe, dass sie nur kurze Zeit nachdem Rogers stirbt, nach Hause gehen können. Der Krieg hatte nicht für Barnes angehalten, also hatte Rogers ihn beendet. Er hatte das weiterlaufende Kämpfen nicht weiter tolerieren können, nachdem all sein Kampfeswille verschwunden war.

Sie trinken auf Rogers und sie trinken auf Barnes, dann gehen sie ihre getrennten Wege zurück in den Frieden. Gabe weiß, dass Dugan und Morita weiterhin mit Agent Carter und Stark gearbeitet und irgendeinen Geheimdienst gegründet haben, aber er lehnt es ab, beizutreten. Gabe hat seinen Krieg gekämpft und war fertig.

Manchmal wacht er auf und hört die letzten Noten von Barnes‘ Summen. Manchmal wacht er auf und hört Rogers‘ Lachen. Aber meistens sieht er die spitzen Steine und Rogers‘ verweintes Gesicht und sein Herz zieht sich zusammen, da sie nicht zusammen begraben sind. Es tut ihm innerlich weh, darüber nachzudenken.

„Oh, Gabe“, lacht Jacques ihn über die rauschende Telefonverbingung an. Es sind beinahe zehn Jahre vergangen und er hat Jacques grade zugegeben, dass er sich immer noch Sorgen darüber macht, dass ihre Körper nicht beieinander sind. „Sie brauchen ihre Körper nicht mehr. Was macht das schon? Ihre Körper sind vielleicht getrennt, aber ihre Seelen sind zusammen“

Gabe denkt darüber nach, überlegt, was er über Himmel und Hölle gehört hat, und die Art von Liebe, die zwischen den beiden war, und dann denkt er an Tapferkeit und Loyalität und Mut und absolut bedingungslose Hingabe. Er entscheidet, dass Jacques Recht hat. Zwei solche Seelen können nicht getrennt werden, nicht durch den Tod und auch nicht durch Himmel oder Hölle. Er denkt darüber nach und lächelt. In dieser Nacht schläft er ruhig.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Ich hab gefühlt ewig gebraucht, das hier zu übersetzen. (In Wirklichkeit waren's nur zwei Tage aber egal...)
> 
> Das hier ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine Übersetzung geschrieben habe, also Entschuldigung, falls es sich ein bisschen komisch liest. 
> 
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! :) 
> 
> Ach ja, das Lied das Dugan und Bucky singen ist "Sunday, Monday, or Always" von Bing Crosby


End file.
